Banned!
by Warfang
Summary: A rant phrased through Alfred about the ban on anime in Japan...I would like a little more verification than the digging I have done after hearing the announcement. The club could be pulling our legs...or not.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia, but I am putting this information forward!

"Dude, Japan, did you just ban anime?"

"Hai, America. My government decided that only 'clean' literature should be allowed. We will not even mention sexual innuendos."

"What? Japan, what'll happen to your economy? There's a huge fan base for your stuff in America. And come on, sex is part of growing up. I mean, vulgar stuff should be omitted, but come on…."

"Well, there is a chance Pokémon will be destroyed as it promotes animal slavery…"

"WHAT!"

America stared at Japan. This did not just happen. He was at an Anime Club an hour ago, and the last official news he had heard from the club Secretary was that anime was banned. America had seen her pull up a black background notice board with the phrase DJP it looked like, and it was announcing that a ban across the board was being enacted to clean up anime and manga. America ran back to his house, booted his computer, typed 'japan bans anime' into the Google search engine, and there were sites of it! America searched for an official declaration, but the site that had announced the ban had looked official…

America decided to vent a little, go to bed, and search for more detail on what Japan had been doing lately.

A/N: I just found this out, and all I can think is…even Fruits Basket has sex in it! Inu-yasha! I thought Japan was into humor about the whole growing up and finding out about the world! And yes, AS FAR AS I KNOW, ANIME HAS BEEN BANNED IN JAPAN. CERTIFY THIS FOR YOURSELVES. And let me know if I am wrong about anything, such as the ban.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Hetalia!

Thanks to JoyHeart for reviewing, she supplied verification of what is going on! And thank you Naem goez hear and Yami Ryo for reviewing as well. I asked JoyHeart if I could use the review to explain what's going on. Still waiting to hear back while I compose the next chapter (utilizing JoyHeart's review, credit goes to JoyHeart). I just got her permission, the second chapter goes up Monday!

On with the story! (okay, an informative rant disguised as a story)

Alfred sat at his desk fresh out of his morning college classes reviewing the email he had gotten. Some from Mathew, some from England (several, he wanted to know where Alfred hid his ingredients for baking before a brief 'I found them' was sent while Alfred was checking his emails). Alfred snickered. Then as he scrolled up he found the notices that someone has reviewed his story, and that a Ru Tsuna had Favorite'd the story. Okay, Favorite'd was not a word, but this was America. The English language was obliged for a daily mauling.

Skimming through the reviews, Alfred made note to reply to the ones he could. He also hit across a review from a JoyHeart that made his morning. The review read:

_Small thing, anime is not bannned, just any anime with sexual themes or animes showing things not allowed in Japanese law are banned. So no gay marriage, no incestual marriage, no shota... I think they can still market hentai and such but obviously only to adults. And this also applies to manga._

_At least that's my understanding of it. Hopefully the Japanese otaku rise up and manage to end these oppressive restrictions within the next few years, but I suspect heavily we'll have to deal with this for a while._

_And you know what that means._

_Hetalia could very well be doomed. Cause... its Hetalia._

Uh-oh. Wasn't President Obama pro homosexual marriage, or not bothered by it, or something? And what about Japan's economy? If enough of America really hated the ban, they might boycott the industry! What the heck would happen then? Did America buy more Anime than anything else? I mean, market's between America and Japan were pretty strong, but if enough Americans started howling over the ban, there might be a-!

When Tony walked in later, he found America hiding under the bed covers trembling in fear.

Tony remarked "You are really blowing this out of proportion."

America shot back "Never underestimate what I can do with a handful of enraged citizens. This might not end well."

A/N: Okay, we probably won't go to war with Japan over censorship, that's just how badly I'm taking this blow. I mean, Clamp shows sexual innuendos (another thing that is supposed to be getting banned or become adult only) and they are one of the cleaner creators out there! And Ranma ½ is supposed to be funny!

On the other hand, I might have a third chapter when I get back from class about how censorship has affected humanity over history. Wasn't there a book called Fahrenheit 451 that was about burning banned books?


End file.
